The present invention relates, in general, to a binary phase coded pulse compression transmission and reception system and, more particularly, to a binary phase coded pulse compression system which is inherently Doppler tolerant.
Binary phase coded transmission and reception systems such as command links, communications systems, and binary phase coded pulses compression systems in radar and sonar are adversely affected by relative motion between the transmitter and receiver or between a target and a radar or sonar transmitter and receiver. This effect results when the phase code is transmitted as phase modulation of a radio frequency carrier that is Doppler shifted by time varying path length changes between the transmitter and receiver. The Doppler or time varying path length alters the phase variation with time which was transmitted and mismatches the transmitted and received signals. This is why pseudorandom or random binary phase codes produce thumbtack ambiguity diagrams, as is well-known in the art.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem by providing a binary phase coded pulse compression system which is inherently Doppler tolerant.